


Are We Still Friends?

by astronautsulu



Category: Kitchen Confidential, This Means War (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:51:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astronautsulu/pseuds/astronautsulu
Summary: [크로스오버] 놀리타 주방장 잭 보데인은 테디 웡과 10년째 섹스 중이다. 잭 보데인은 경쟁자 FDR이 나타나면서 위기 의식을 느끼게 된다. 이제는 뭔가 달라져야 할 때다.





	

 

 

  
"명예? 무슨 명예? 고작 명예 때문에 이 짓 하는 거 아니야. 돈, 남자, 섹스 때문이지."

\- Teddy Wong

 

 

  
1.

 

변덕스러운 도시, 뉴욕에서 10년이란. 자그마치 10년. 맙소사. 10년 동안 섹스했단 말이야? 크고 작은 레스토랑을 거치며, 셀 수 없을 정도의 사람들과 밤을 보내고, 개 중 몇 명의 사람과는 제법 진지한 만남을 가졌다. 사실 마지막 2년은 기억이 가물가물하다. 술과 약, 섹스로 가득 찼던 시간이었다. 그런데 누군가와 10년간 꾸준히 섹스를 해왔다는 것은, 무슨 의미일까? 잭 보데인은 새삼스레 저와 테디 웡의 관계를 재고하기 시작했다.

 

 

2.

 

잭 보데인이 하루 종일 감자와 양파 껍질을 까던 보조 시절. 테디 웡을 만났다. 비슷한 시기에 들어왔고, 입이며 엉덩이며 가벼운 성향이 잘 맞아 금세 친해졌다. 테디도 종일 어패류와 생선을 다듬어야 했는데, 뒷정리를 끝마친 후 사이좋게 피부 습진 약을 발라주곤 했다. 몇 개월 후, 손톱에 밴 냄새를 질색하며 맥주며 싸구려 와인을 진탕 마시다가 첫 섹스를 했었다. 완전히 취해 있었던 탓에 제대로 세우지도 못하고, 테디의 엉덩이 골 사이를 어설프게 찌르다 곯아떨어졌었지, 아마. 다행히 둘 다 필름이 끊겨 최악의 섹스로 기억되진 않았다.

 

 

3.

 

그런데 테디 웡과 맨 정신으로 섹스를 했었던 때가, 있었던 가……? 8년 정도는 바에서 진탕 마시다가 원나잇을 구하는데 실패했을 때 잤다. 따로 시간을 내 만날 만큼 로맨틱한 사이는 전혀 아니었다. 잭과 테디는 대부분의 시간 동안 같은 주방에서 동료로 일했고, 그만큼 자주 볼 수 있었을 뿐이다. 둘 중 하나가 견디지 못하고 다른 주방으로 옮겨가도, 잭은 옮긴 주방에 익숙해지자마자 꼭 테디를 불러들였다. 넌 뉴욕 최고의 씨푸드 지니어스라는 상찬을 늘어놓으며. 그러면 테디는 팔짱을 단단히 끼고 뚱한 얼굴로 잭 보데인을 쳐다보다 다음날 잭의 주방으로 출근했다.

 

 

4.

 

그리고 지난 2년은, 솔직히 최악이었다. 수석 쉐프가 된 후 고삐 풀린 망아지처럼 굴며 술과 섹스, 약에 미쳐 살았다. 동료 쉐프들의 요리를 바닥에 내동댕이치고 주방이 떠나가라 소리 지른 것은 예삿일로, 알코올과 약 기운에 아예 출근하지 못하는 날도 부지기 수였다. 테디는 그런 잭 밑에서 1년을 일했고, 새 메뉴 레시피로 대차게 싸운 날 그만 뒀다. 함께 일한 1년간은 테디와 엄청나게 섹스했다. 약을 하면 몸과 정신이 나른해져 바에 가서 사람을 낚는 게 영 귀찮았다. 테디는 약을 하진 않았지만 섹스는 좋아했다. 잭은 코카인을 잔뜩 하고 테디에게 온갖 변태적인 행위를 강요했다. 테디는 이상하게도, 참 잘 따라줬다. 못 하는 체위가 있긴 한건지 궁금해질 만큼. 그러나 코카인과 헤로인을 제멋대로 섞은 물뽕에 손을 대면서 섹스마저 귀찮아졌다. 페니스는 서질 않았고, 매일을 약에 취해 제가 무슨 요릴 하는지도 모르고 살았었다. 테디는 약쟁이는 참을 수 있었다. 뉴욕의 주방에서 그깟게 뭐 별거나 된다고. 하지만 엉망진창으로 요리를 하고, 제 요리를 모욕한데다, 제 레시피까지 자기 것이라고 우기기 시작한 쉐프는 참을 수 없었다. You fucking bastard! You know what? I’m out!! 테디는 생선 비린내가 나는 앞치마를 잭 보데인의 잘난 얼굴에 집어 던지고 나가버렸다.

 

 

5.

 

그 뒤로 1년은, 의도한 것은 아니지만, 테디와는 전혀 연락하지 않고 살았다. 잭 보데인은 수석 쉐프의 요리를 트집 잡다 제 보스와 멱살잡이를 한 끝에 잘렸다. You’re totally fired! 약에 절은 구제불능의 요리사를 받아줄 식당은 아무데도 없었다. 약으로 미각이 무뎌지고, 중독 증상에 손이 떨려, 더는 요리를 할 수 없단 사실을 깨닫고서야, 잭은 스스로를 재활원에 집어넣었다. 술과 약을 모조리 끊기를 6개월. 잭 보데인은 놀리타 주방의 보스로 부활했다.

 

 

6.

 

솔직히 테디 웡이 제안을 거절할 거라곤, 생각조차 하지 않았다. 테디는 당연하게 제 밑으로 왔고, 얼마 지나지 않아 섹스하기 시작했다. 놀리타 주방을 약과 술 없이, 성공적으로 운영하면서 잭 보데인은 테디와의 자연스러운 관계를 의식하게 됐다. 왜 우린 10년째 섹스하고 있는 거야? 단지 속궁합이 좋아서? 하루면 금세 질려버리고 마는 게, 숨 쉬는 것보다 자연스러운 이 도시에서? 잭 보데인은, 생각했다. 테디 웡과 좀 더 특별한 관계가 되고 싶다고. 섹스를 한 다음 날이면 말도 없이 돌아가는 것이 아니라, 늦은 아침까지 서로의 몸을 껴안고 섹스의 여운을 느끼며, 내키면 모닝 섹스까지 즐기며, 충만한 기분을 나누는 그런 사이. 잭은 그 어느 때보다 진지하게, 선언했다. 테디 웡과 사랑을 하고 싶다.

 

 

7.

 

“테디, 잠깐만, 잠깐만. 좀 들어봐.”

“뭘 들어?”

“야, 야, 테디! 잠깐……헉!”

 

뒤가 잔뜩 달은 테디가 페니스를 키우려고 한껏 물고 빠는 바람에, 첫 시도는 보기 좋게 물 건너갔다. 땀을 흠뻑 흘리며 두 판을 뛰고 난 뒤 잠시 쉬는 찰나를 이용해 잭은 다시 시도를 했다.

 

“테디. 우리 올해로 10년째 섹스하고 있는 거 알아?”

“그래?”

 

테디의 시큰둥한 반응이 조금 마음에 걸렸지만, 그래도 좌절하진 않았다. 테디도 저도 좀처럼 진지할 줄 모르는 인사들이었으니까.

 

“10년이면 강산도 변한다는데 난 우리가 좀 변했으면 좋겠어.”

“뭘 변해? 너, 누구 생겼어? 그럼 진작 말하지!”

 

잭의 진지한 시선에 테디가 인상을 찌푸리며 몸을 일으켰다.

 

“아니, 아니! 그게 아니고!”

“아니라고? 그럼 뭔데?”

“그, 그런 걸, 너랑, 테디 너랑…….”

“나랑?”

“하고 싶다는 거지, 요지는…….”

“에엑? 너 지금 나랑 사귀고 싶다고 말하는 거야? 설마?”

“……테디 웡, 그 표정 참 너무하다.”

 

 

8.

 

정말 아무 일도 일어나지 않았다. 테디는 잭의 말을 간단하게 무시하고, 아예 잊은 것 같았다. 그 10년이 정말 아무 것도 아니란 말이야, 테디 웡? 엉덩이 가볍기로야 놀리타 주방 사람들 모두가 우위를 가릴 수 없는 처지긴 했다. 하지만 이렇게 가뿐히 무시할 일인가 말이다, 도대체가. 잭은 사실 좀, 충격 받았다.

 

 

9.

 

올해 여름엔 이상 기온 탓인지 찌는 듯한 날씨가 연이었다. TV에선 날것을 꼭 익혀 먹을 것을 강조했고, 테디의 옐로우 핀 튜나 주문은 바닥을 쳤다. 세스는 요즘 테디를 약 올리기 위해 출근하고 있었다. 테디는 안 그런 척 해도 풀이 죽었다. 양갈비 스테이크를 든 스티븐은 꼭 테디를 지나쳐 갔다. 성질이 있는 데로 난 테디가 한번은 또 저를 얄궂게 지나가는 스티븐의 발을 걸어 넘어뜨리곤, 재빨리 냉동 창고로 피신하기도 했다.

 

 

10.

 

“오늘도 왔네요. 옐로우 핀 튜나 하나요!”

 

미미가 들어와 잭에게 주문서를 내밀며 소리쳤다. 그러자 주방 크루들 모두가 우우 야릇한 소릴 내며 테딜 쳐다보았다. 테디는 어깰 으쓱하며 전용 칼로 보란 듯 참치를 손질했다. 한 달 째였다. 며칠 걸러 하루에 딱 한 접시. 미미의 말에 의하면 엄청나게 잘생기고 섹시한 남자의 단독 주문이란다. 급성 패혈증의 위험마저 아랑곳 않겠다는 대범함. 테디의 무너진 자존심을 세워주는 유일한 손님이었다.

 

“쉐프. 수퍼 핫 섹시 가이가 쉐프를 만나고 싶다는 데요?”

“미미. 지금 숨 쉴 시간도 없는 거 안 보여?”

“나한테 안 된다고 말하게 하지 말아요, 잭. 그 남자한텐 그럴 수 없다고요!”

“테디. 테디!”

“응?”

“네가 가.”

 

도미의 지느러미를 손질하고 있던 테디가 빼꼼 고갤 들었다. 잭은 그릴에 정신없이 양갈비와 파프리카를 구우며 대충 손짓했다. 테디는 앞치마에 물기를 닦곤 미미와 함께 밖으로 나갔다. 그리곤 10분 후, 주방으로 돌아왔다.

 

 

11.

 

잭 보데인은 말 그대로, 기분이 구렸다. 나쁘다도 아닌, ‘구리다’라는 표현만이 지금 느끼는 이 기분을 설명할 수 있다. 형편없이 구겨진 얼굴에 스티븐과 세스, 짐은 셋이서만 다트 내기를 했다. 술을 잔뜩 마셔 취해버리고 싶었지만 애꿎게 콜라만 들이켰다. 목구멍에 이산화탄소가 차올라 갑갑해졌다. 잭이 앉은 테이블 맞은편에 있는 바에서 테디가 한 남자와 이야길 나누고 있었다. 언제나 유쾌하고 가벼운 테디는 잘도 웃는다. 잭 보데인의 속도 모르고. 테디가 왜 알아야 해? 알기나 하겠어? 한 달 전 제 고백은 신경도 안 쓰는 놈인데! 잭의 속은 부글부글 끓었다. 저 놈은 뭐야? 저 새파란 눈의 놈팽이. 식중독이나 걸려버리라지. 앰뷸런스 비용이나 왕창 나와라. 그래, 인정한다. 잭 보데인은 밑도 끝도 없이 유치해지고 있다. 미미가 침이 마르도록 말한, 끝내주는 ‘수퍼 핫 섹시 가이’와 다정한 분위길 연출하는 테디 때문이다. 미미의 요청에 테디를 내보낸 것은, 돌이킬 수 없는 실수였다. 그 ‘수퍼 핫 섹시 가이’가 적어도 바이섹슈얼일 줄은 꿈에도 생각지 못했다. 무엇보다 테디 웡이 누구던가? 잭 보데인 못지않게 술과 섹스, 그리고 남자에 환장하는, 귀엽고 미끈한 게이였다. 고양이에게 생선을 던져주다니. 멍청하고 멍청한 잭 보데인.

 

"Damn it."

 

 

12.

 

쾅! 테디가 황다랑어를 손질하던 칼끝으로 도마를 찍었다. 날카로운 일본제 칼은 수직으로 꽂혔다. 주변의 크루들이 깜짝 놀라 테디를 쳐다보았다.

 

“잭 보데인!”

“……왜?”

“나한테 뭐 불만 있어? 오늘 하루 종일 아주 나를 열 받게 하려고 작정 했나 본데, 더는 못 참아!”

“그런거……없는데.”

“그런게 없으시다? 그런게 없으시다?!”

 

테디는 아예 칼을 빼들고서 잭 보데인에게 겨눴다. 세스와 스티븐이 달려와 그런 테디를 말리려 애썼다.

 

“Hey, T-Cup. 우리 좀 진정할 필요가 있을 것 같은데 말이야.”

“테디, 칼은 내려놓고 해결하자고. 응?”

 

폭발 직전의 테디는 간신히 칼을 내려놓았다. 잭 보데인은 연신 뚱한 얼굴로 테디를 멀뚱히 내려다보기만 했다.

 

“당장 창고로 와, 잭 보데인.”

 

테디는 씩씩 숨을 몰아쉬며 먼저 재료 창고로 들어갔다. 무슨 일이냐고 캐묻는 스티븐을 뒤로 하고, 잭도 창고로 들어가 문을 닫았다. 잔뜩 성이 난 테디는 파단을 움켜쥐고 감자더미를 퍽퍽 내리치고 있었다. 잭이 들어오자 테디는 파를 내려놓고 잭에게 손가락질을 했다.

 

“좋은 말로 할 때 말하는 게 좋을 거야, 잭.”

“……말 안 할 거야.”

“뭐?”

“말 안 해.”

“너 잭 보데인 아니지? 잭 보데인 탈을 쓴 미친놈인 거 아냐?!”

 

잭의 답답한 태도에 테디는 숨넘어갈 듯 굴었다. 이럴 놈이 아닌데. 테디는 환장할 노릇이었다. 하루 종일 제 말을 무시하고, 못 들은 척 하고, 퉁명스럽게 구는데. 아무 일이 없다고? 말 안 할 거라고? 어린애도 저렇진 않을 거다. 테디, 저가 아는 한은 잘못한 것이 전혀 없었다. 이주 전에, 레시피 문제로 싸우긴 했지만 그 날 저녁에 화해했잖아!

 

“이대론 못 넘어가. 웬만하면 네 잘난 짓거리들 무시하고 가겠는데, 네가 지금 내 요리에 지장을 주고 있어. 매우, 아주! 잭 보데인, 당장 실토해!”

 

 

13.

 

불같이 화를 내는 테디에게 너 그 놈이랑 잤어? 라고 묻긴 싫었다. 안 그래도 옹졸하게 굴고 있는 마당에, 그런 말이라니. 잭 보데인은 혀를 씹으며 참았다. 여차하면 저도 모르게 테디에게 그 파란 눈의 놈팽이랑 잤냐고 물을 것 같아서.

 

 

14.

 

T: 싫어.

F: 왜?

T: 싫다고.

F: 왜, 터크?

T: 지금이 몇 번째인 줄 알아?

F: 맛있잖아, 거기.

T: 나도 잘 알지. 내가 데리고 갔으니까.

F: 근데 뭐가 문제야?

T: 한 달째 거기만 가고 있고, 한 달째 옐로우 핀 튜나만 먹고 있으니까!

F: 그래서? 옐로우 핀 튜나는 최고야.

T: 난 패혈증으로 죽고 싶지도 않고, 그 아시안 요리사한텐 쥐뿔 관심도 없으니까!

F: 다행이네. 관심 있다고 했으면 내 절친한 동료이자 베프를 쏠 뻔 했어.

T: 다른 사람을 데려가든지, 혼자 가든지, 네 맘대로 해라. 나는 빼고!

F: 터크. 나 로렌한테 차여서 힘들어.

T: 어쩌라고?

F: 친구가 새로운 사랑을 찾을 수 있게 도와줘야지. 우리가 이것밖에 안 되는 사이였어?

T: 나가.

F: 터크.

T: 그 눈 치워. 절대 어림없어, 프랭클린 딜라노 루즈벨트.

 

 

15.

 

“또 왔어?”

“옐로우 핀 튜나가 자꾸 생각나서 말이야.”

 

테디는 칭찬에 약했다. 혹평을 하면 기분 나빠하고, 칭찬을 하면 어깰 으쓱하는 것이, 아주 단순하고 솔직한 사람이었다. 예쁜 파란 눈으로, 옐로우 핀 튜나가 맛있다고 말하는, 남자 옆에 테디가 양해도 구하지 않고 털썩 앉았다. (잭의 말에 의하면) 파란 눈의 놈팽이, 프랑클린 딜라노 루즈벨트, A.K.A. FDR은 자연스럽게 자릴 내주었다. 테디는 FDR의 부름이 아주 고마웠다. 하루 종일 새우와 농어를 만졌더니 숨만 쉬어도 비린내가 나는 것 같았다. 물론 사랑스러운 해물들이 싫어진 것은 아니다. 단지 저녁 시간 내내 쉴 틈이 없었던 터라, 지금 딱 뻗기 직전이었다. 손님 FDR을 핑계로 좀 쉬다 들어갈 참이다. 테디의 앞머리가 땀에 젖어 이마에 어지럽게 들러붙어 있었다.

 

“난 신경 쓰지 말고 먹어. 당신 핑계로 좀 쉬려는 참이니까. 하지만 말은 계속 해. 저거봐, 아주 사방에서 감시하고 있는 거 보여?”

“많이 바쁜가 봐?”

“한 여름에 생선 찜기 앞에 서 있으면 좀 돌아버릴 것 같아.”

 

FDR은 웃으면서 나이프를 내려놓았다. 양복 자켓 안주머니에서 손수건을 꺼내더니, 테디의 이마를 쓱- 부드럽게 닦아냈다. 테디는 의뭉스런 눈으로 FDR를 쳐다보았다.

 

“찝찝할까봐. 이걸로 닦아.”

 

도무지 거부할 수 없는 눈이군. 저 눈. 저 눈이 문제야. 테디는 당장이라도 옐로우 핀 튜나 단골에게 달려들어 엉덩이를 까고 싶은 것을, 꾹 눌러 참았다.

 

 

16.

 

냉전이고 뭐고. 섹스로 풀자! 하며 테디가 달려들었다. 현관문을 열기도 전에 짐승마냥 옷을 벗기려 드는 것을 간신히 진정시키고, 잭은 테디를 안으로 들여보냈다. 잭이 문을 닫고 들어오자마자 테디는 잭의 아랫입술을 콱 물었다.

 

"테디. 잠깐, 잠깐만. 좀 씻고."

"씻으면서 하자. 빨리, 잭, 응?"

 

하는 수 없이, 잭은 테디의 엉덩이를 잡고 번쩍 들었다. 테디는 두 허벅지와 다리로 잭의 허리를 꽉 조였다. 질척하게 혀를 섞으며 잭이 테디를 안고 욕실로 들어갔다. 분명 아까까지, 침대 생각밖에 안 했던 잭 보데인은 어디로 간 거야? 이렇게 홀라당 넘어갈 거냐고! 테디가 하도 보채며 손으로 페니스를 세운 탓에, 테디가 타일 벽을 보게끔 세워놓고 샤워젤을 윤활제 삼아 급하게 들어갔다. 테디는 버거워 끄응, 거리다 곧 기분 좋게 신음하기 시작했다.

 

 

17.

 

화장실에 1라운드. 수건으로 닦는 도중에 거실에서 2라운드. 소파와 양탄자에서 3라운드. 침대에서 4, 5라운드를 뛰었다. 완전히 녹초가 된 테디가 잭 가슴 위에 엎어져 헉헉 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 잭은 손가락 끝으로 테디의 매끈한 등을 쓰다듬으며 입술 틈으로 비죽 새는 미소를 꾹 참았다. 허리의 척추 부근에 손가락이 닿을 때마다 테디는 움찔거리며 잭의 가슴에 뺨을 부볐다. 등이 성감대인 테디는 은근히만 만져줘도 자지러졌다.

 

"거기가 따끔한 게 쓸렸나봐."

"약 발라줘?"

"아니, 됐어. 꼼짝도 하기 싫어."

 

잭은 손을 내려 테디의 축축하게 젖은 애널을 만져보았다. 윗부분에 손끝이 닿자 테디가 몸을 파드득 떨더니 손바닥으로 잭의 어깨를 퍽 쳤다. 그러면서도 둘은 한동안 떨어지지 않고 꼭 붙어 땀을 식혔다. 20분 후, 둘은 나란히 곯아 떨어졌다.

 

 

18.

 

다음날 출근길. 잭 보데인은 운전을 하며 이따금씩, 조수석에 탄 테디를 쳐다보았다. 테디는 라디오에서 나오는 Duran Duran의 The Reflex를 열창하며 어깨를 들썩거렸다. 아침부터 흥 넘치는 테디를 보니 잭도 절로 웃음이 터졌다.

이보다 좋을 순 없지.

 

 

19.

 

어제부로 2년짜리 월세 계약이 끝났고, 잭 보데인은 길거리에 나 앉게 생겼다. 놀리타와 그 주방을 책임지는 쉐프가 푸드 매거진 여기저기에 언급되면서 입맛 까다로운 뉴요커들이 몰려들고 있었다. 새 집을 알아볼 시간이 도저히 나질 않았다. 저축? 작년까지 순도 100% 크리스털을 구하는데 탕진했고, 올해 초에 만든 적금은 5년간 손댈 수 없었다. 돌아가신 조부의 신탁연금 역시 뉴욕의 월세를 감당하기엔 턱 없이 부족하다. 그래서 염치 불구하고 잭은 친한 동료들에게 빌붙기로 했다. 잭 보데인의 오른팔, 스티븐은 아주 단칼에 거절했다.

 

"누가, 어딜, 들어온다고? 꿈도 꾸지마시지."

 

휘핑크림을 저으며 스티븐과 잭의 대화를 엿들은 세스는 듣기도 전에 거절했다.

 

"잭. 네가 뭐라고 말하든 내가 할 수 있는 말은 하나야. 절대! 안 돼!"

 

다른 크루들은 잭이 말을 걸기도 전에 도망쳤다. 손질한 조개를 들고 이제 막 주방으로 들어온 테디만이 덩그러니 서 있었다. 잭과 눈이 마주치고, 뒤늦게 사태를 파악한 테디가 급히 시선을 피했다. 잭은 도망가려는 테디의 허릴 동아줄마냥 붙잡고 애처롭게 빌었다.

 

"제발, 테디!"

"싫어. 너만 오면 비누가 털투성이가 된다고!"

 

 

20.

 

테디 웡은 결국, 잭 보데인을 집에 들였다. 2주. 딱 2주 만이라고 신신당부했지만 새겨듣는 눈치가 아니어서 불안했다. 테디는 좋아하는 코튼향 비누를 숨기고, 잭 보데인 전용 액체 바디 소프를 사다 두었다. 털투성이 비누 같은 것은 절대 사양이다. 제 비누를 어디다 문질렀는지 상상조차 하고 싶지 않았다! 잭 보데인은 아주 제 집 마냥 드러누워 연신 낄낄거렸다. 그 꼴이 보기 싫어 중화요리 용 칼을 들었더니 그제야 입을 다문다. 소파에서 잭을 몰아낸 테디가 거만한 손짓으로 주방을 가리켰다. 집세를 받을 생각은 없었지만 이참에 실컷 부려먹을 생각이다. 잭은 얌전히 주방으로 가 냉장고를 열었다. 깔끔한 씨푸드 지니어스답게 모든 것이 일사불란하게 정리되어 있다. 뭘 먹고 싶은지 물을 필요도 없다. 10년간 함께 일하며 테디의 식성은 빠삭하게 꿰고 있었다.

 

 

21.

 

기가 막힌 똠양꿍 수프와 나시고랭을 먹은 뒤 잭 보데인과 테디 웡은 유치하게도 옷 벗기 젠가 게임을 시작했다. 잭이 젠가 탑을 쌓는 동안 테디는 12년산 맥캘란 한 병을 꺼낸다는 핑계로 몰래 바지 한 겹을 더 껴입었다. 그것도 모르고 금주 중인 잭은 맥캘란을 보고 울 것 같은 얼굴이 되었다. 그러나 첫판에서 바로 진 테디가 바지를 벗었고, 또 바지가 나오자, 조금 두근두근하고 있던 잭은 배신자라며 소릴 질렀다. 테디는 음흉하게 미소 지으며 젠가 탑을 다시 쌓았다. 두 번째 판은 잭이 어처구니없이 졌다. 잭은 티셔츠를 훌러덩 벗어던졌다. 이제 잭에게 남은 것은 바지와 드로즈 뿐이다. 잭은 이를 악물고 세 번째 판에 임했다. 세 번째, 네 번째 판에서 테디가 지며 티셔츠와 바질 벗었다. 테디는 가련하게도 검은 드로즈 한 장만 가진 신세가 되었다. 약이 오른 테디가 다섯 번째 판은 반드시 이기겠다고 큰 소릴 쳤지만 또 졌다. 잭은 벌떡 일어서 두 팔을 번쩍 들고 환호했다.

 

"테디 웡! 자신 있게 보여줘봐! Oh god, 감사합니다!"

"닥쳐, 잭 보데인. 내 마음은 이미 태초의 아담이다!"

 

태디는 맥캘란 한 잔을 원샷하고 드로즈를 벗었다. 그리곤 두 손으로 재빠르게 고간을 가렸다. 잭이 뒤로 넘어갈 정도로 껄껄껄 웃었다. 여섯 번째 판은 잭이 먼저 조각을 뺐다. 몇 차례 순서가 오가자 곧 탑이 아슬아슬하게 흔들리기 시작했다. 테디가 엎드린 자세로 밑 부분의 조각을 잡는다. 잭은 테디의 허리에서 엉덩이로 이어지는 굴곡을 보느라 자기 차례가 돌아온 것도 몰랐다.

 

"뭘 봐, 네 차례야!"

 

잭은 일부러 헛손질을 했고, 젠가 탑이 쓰러졌다.

 

"오, 이런. 내가 졌네?"

 

드로즈를 벗은 잭이 두 팔을 허리에 얹곤 당당하게 포즈를 취했다. 테디는 못 볼 걸 봤다는 듯 한 손으로 눈을 가렸다.

 

"젠장. 너 때문에 시력 잃을 것 같다, 잭."

 

 

22.

 

섹시한 젠가 게임 다음에는 당연히 섹스가 올 줄 알았는데. 테디는 술기운이 오른다며 눈을 비비다 곧 잠들었다. 잭 보데인은 소파 위에서 눈물을 삼키며 억지로 잠을 청해야 했다. 그 탓일까. 이른 새벽에 번쩍, 눈이 뜨였다. 아, 섹스하고 싶다. 팬티 바람의 잭은 살금살금 발소리를 죽여 테디의 방으로 들어갔다. 테디는 알몸인 채로 모로 누워 잠을 잤다. 한쪽 다리가 이불 위로 튀어나와 있다. 베개에 눌리고 쓸리며 엉망이 된 뒤통수가 귀엽다. 이윽고 잭 보데인의 눈이 이글이글, 타오르기 시작했다. 침대 위로 조용히 올라가 테디의 등을 마주하고 누웠다. 홀린 듯이 테디의 늘어진 팔을 쓰다듬으며 등에 쪽, 쪽, 입 맞췄다. 잭의 입술이 등에 닿을 때마다 테디는 잠결에도 움찔 움찔 떨었다. 맨들맨들한 피부가 손바닥에 착 감겨드는 느낌. 쓰다듬는 것을 멈출 수가 없다.

 

 

23.

 

등에 입 맞추며 살짝 발기해있는 테디의 페니스 끝을 문질러 주었다. 테디가 몸을 움츠리며 엉덩이를 뒤로 뺐다. 그 바람에 엉덩이와 잭의 것이 맞닿긴 했지만.

 

"……잭 보데인……."

 

테디가 꾸물꾸물 몸을 움직여 잭을 마주보았다. 눈도 못 떴으면서 잭의 페니스를 덥석 잡는다. 따뜻한 손바닥이 페니스를 감아쥐고 슬슬 만져주니 잭은 테디의 부은 눈두덩이에도 쪽, 쪽, 입을 맞춘다. 테디의 손길에 페니스가 기립하자 잭이 일어나 테디의 몸을 돌려 눕혔다. 테디가 웅얼거리듯 빨아줘, 라고 말했다. 잭 보데인은 테디 웡이 원하는 것이라면, 무엇이든지 줄 준비가 됐다. 테디의 골반을 두 손으로 꽉 붙잡고, 온 정성을 들여 테디의 주니어를 빨았다. 곧 테디가 끙끙 앓듯 신음했다. 테디의 페니스도 바짝 서자 입을 떼 서랍 안의 콘돔과 윤활유를 꺼냈다. 실눈을 뜬 테디가 달뜬 얼굴로 잭을 기다렸다. 콘돔을 씌운 뒤 두 팔 안에 테디를 가두듯 자릴 잡았다. 테디의 허벅지가 한껏 벌어지고, 사이가 활짝 열렸다. 잭은 테디의 다릴 잡아 몸 전체를 확 끌어당겼다. 가볍게 끌려온 테디가 킥킥, 웃었다. 그 얼굴이 참 사랑스러워서 매일 이런 아침을 맞이했으면, 하고 바라게 되었다.

 

 

24.

 

그러나 어쩌다 보니. 어쩌다 보니? 정말 변명 같군. 아무튼 길에서 썩은 토마토를 던지다 만난 여자가 놀리타 건물 위층에 살고 있다는 걸 알게 되었고 집을 방문해 이야기를 하다 보니 자게 되었고……는 잭 보데인 원나잇 역사에 있어 가장 최악의 일이었다. 얼마 전에 선언한, 테디 웡과 스테디한 관계를 맺고 싶다는 말도 무색해졌다. 잭 보데인의 엉덩이가 어디 가겠나. 잠결에 피노와 여자의 사진을 발견하고 소스라치게 일어나 창문으로 뛰어내린 일은 스티븐에 의해 모두가 알게 되었다. 세스와 테디가 부리나케 달려와 피노가 알게 되면 어쩔거냐, 따져 물었다. 네가 잘리면 우리도 일자리를 잃는 거라고 호들갑이었다. 테디는 잭에게 네 성 생활이야 알 바 아니지만 그게 내 일과 관련되면 말이 달라지지! 어쩔 거야! 내 일자리! 잘한 일이라곤 없는, 입이 두 개라도 할 말이 없는 처지이긴 했지만, 잭 보데인은 테디의 말에 또 내상을 입었다. 잔인한 T-bag.

 

 

25.

 

다행히 피노는 눈치채지 못했고, 오히려 프라이빗 파티를 성공적으로 마무리 한 대가로 제 집을 주었다. 테디와의 짧은 동거 생활은 일주일 만에 막을 내렸다. 테디는 잭의 짐 상자에서 독일제 주방 칼 하나를 슬쩍 했다.

 

 

26.

 

새로운 씨푸드 메뉴를 두고 온 종일 싸웠다. 소스가 문제였는데 테디도 잭도 절대 양보하지 않으려 했다. 둘의 싸움에 이골이 난 크루들은 아예 신경을 꺼버렸다. 저러다 테디가 들끓는 에고를 감당하지 못하고 관두겠다, 나가겠지. 예상은 적중했다. 테디는 앞치마를 던지고 나가버렸다. I’m out! 익숙한 광경이라 아무도 테디를 잡지 않았다. 타냐는 테디 빨리 돌아와요, 옐로우 핀 튜나 주문이 다시 늘고 있어요, 하며 배웅했다.

 

 

27.

 

테디는 술과 넙치를 사 돌아가는 길이었다. 망할 잭 보데인. 씨푸드 지니어스는 나라고! 험악하게 구겨진 얼굴에 행인들이 테디를 슬쩍 피해 지나쳤다.

 

"테디!"

"뭐야!"

 

자신을 부르는 소리에 팩! 소리친 테디가 파란 눈의 잘생긴 얼굴을 보고 어떻게 극적으로 변하는 지를, 잭 보데인이 봤어야 했다. 길 건너편에서 검은 SUV 안에 탄 FDR이 테디를 향해 손을 흔들고 있었다. 테디는 단숨에 길을 건넜다.

 

"테디, 오늘 오프야? 지금이 제일 바쁜 시간이잖아."

"때려 쳤어."

 

테디는 태연하게 말했고, 놀란 것은 되려 FDR이다.

 

"미안해, 테디. 음, 난……."

"전혀. 넌 여기서 뭐하는데?"

"아, 근처에 볼 일이 좀 있어서. 방금 끝나고 나온 길이야."

"그래? 영업직이라고 했었지?"

"응. 별 볼 일 없는 세일즈맨이야."

"별 볼 일이 없긴. 네 얼굴이면 뭐든지 사려고 할 걸?"

 

그 말에 FDR이 씨익, 웃었다.

 

"시간 돼, 테디? 내가 위로주 살게."

 

 

28.

 

원래대로 라면, 하루가 지나기도 전에 돌아왔어야 할 테디다. 헌데 연락 한 통 없고, 받지도 않아 사람 마음 타들어 가게 만들더니, 일주일 만에 돌아와서 한다는 소리가.

 

"세스! 칸쿤 완전 끝내준다!"

 

때깔 좋게 태닝된 얼굴에서 광이 난다. 테디는 크루들에게 작은 선물을 나눠주었는데 칸쿤의 명물 과자라나 뭐라나. 일주일 동안 테디와 연락이 되지 않아 잠 못 이룬 잭은 테디가 내민 주먹을 멍하니 내려다보았다.

 

"뭐야? 잭 보데인. 아직도 꿍해 있어?"

 

테디의 집앞에서 기다려도 보고, 문을 부술 듯이 두드리다 집주인에게 쫓겨나고. 혹시 테디에게 무슨 일이 생긴 것은 아닌지 걱정이 되어 요리를 망치고, 클레임을 받고. 테디가 무사히 돌아만 와준다면 앞으로는 절대 테디와 싸우지 않겠다고. 다짐하고 또 다짐했는데.

 

"까짓거. 소스, 네가 하고 싶은 대로 해. 생각해보니, 네 소스도 나쁘지 않은 것 같아!"

"야, 테디. 너 일주일 동안 뭘 했기에 얼굴이 다 폈냐?"

 

세스와 스티븐이 달려와 묻자 테디는 의기양양한 얼굴로 멕시코 칸쿤! 하고 외쳤다. 카안쿠운? 세스와 스티븐이 엄청나게 부러워하는 얼굴로 캐묻기 시작했다. 테디는 칸쿤에서 한 미친 짓들을 자랑스레 떠벌렸다. 칸쿤의 프라이빗 누드 비치에 간 일. 제일 유명한 클럽에서 기절할 때까지 마시고 춤춘 일. 칸쿤 호텔의 스위트룸에서 잔 일. 등등. 아주 파란만장한 휴가를 지내고 온 듯 했다. 이야기를 듣던 잭은 가장 신경 쓰이는 지점을 물었다.

 

"누구랑 갔는데?"

"나의 옐로우 핀 튜나를 사랑하는 단골, FDR이랑 갔지. 그 자식, 얼굴만 잘생긴 게 아니었어!"

 

흥분한 테디가 FDR이 칸쿤에서 제게 해준 일을 줄줄 늘어놓는데, 잭 보데인은 혈압이 수직으로 상승하는 것을 느꼈다.

 

"그래서 걔랑 잤어?"

 

스티븐이 기대에 찬 얼굴로 물었다.

 

"당연하지, 스티븐. 날 뭘로 보고! 호텔 스위트룸에서, 남자 둘만 있는데! 안 그래?"

"잘하던?"

"완전. 완전 섹스 킬러야. 이 몸이 칸쿤에서 홍콩까지 다녀왔다고!"

 

테디와 스티븐이 닭모이를 주는 동안 잭 보데인은 그저 멍청하게 서 있을 수밖에 없었다. 어디서부터 잘못된 걸까.

 

 

29.

 

T: 이 CCTV 파일들 좀 봐줘. 방문자들 신원 확인해주고.

F: 터크. 나 테디랑 섹스했어.

T: (푸웁)

F: 어디서 커피 비가 내리네.

T: 장염이라며. 너무 아파서 걷지도 못하겠다며.

F: 사실 테디랑 칸쿤에 갔어. 좀 충동적이긴 했지만.

T: ……FDR. 그때 우리 엄청 바빴던 거 알지? 너 용의자 감시하겠답시고 나간 거잖아.

F: 그랬지. 근데 딱 테디를 만난거야. 강아지 같은 눈으로 직장을 관뒀다고 하는데 어쩌겠어?

T: 뭘 어째? 술 한 잔 사주고, 넌 네 직장으로 돌아와야지. 너야말로 잘리고 싶어?

F: 자기 보스가 제멋대로라 힘들다 길래 제대로 스트레스 풀어주고 싶었어.

T: (말못잇)

F: 저녁에 바로 칸쿤으로 날아가서 섹스했어.

T: (동료를 죽이면 안 돼)

F: 테디는 내가 세일즈맨인줄 알아. 내 얼굴이면 뭐든지 팔 수 있을 거래.

T: (나이프를 꺼낸다)

F: 아, 터크. 오늘 저녁 놀리타 어때?

T:

 

 

30.

 

미미와 운영 문제로 상의를 하고 돌아왔더니. 집안이 그야말로 난장판이었다. 맥주 냄새가 코를 찌른다. 테이블엔 맥주탑이 쌓여있고, 스티븐과 테디는 팔다리가 뒤엉켜 잠들어 있었다. 그 광경에 또 화가 치민 잭 보데인은 남은 맥주를 스티븐의 얼굴에 쏟아 부었다.

 

"Hey, kids. It’s Time to go home! Mommy’s waiting for you."

 

스티븐이 화들짝 놀라 일어났다. 흐리멍덩한 눈으로 잭 보데인을 보더니 아주 실망스러운 얼굴을 한다. 무섭게 노려보는 잭 보데인은 말끔히 무시하고, 스티븐은 꿈지럭거리는 테디를 꽉 끌어안으며 다시 잠을 청했다. 만취한 테디는 정신도 못 차리고 꼬물꼬물 스티븐의 품으로 안겨들었다. 스티븐 이 자식이.

 

"만지지마! 껴안지마!"

 

잭은 스티븐을 발로 차서 멀찍이 떨어뜨려 놓았다. 테디의 어깨를 살살 흔들며 깨우니 도리질을 치며 울상이다.

 

"테디. 테디. 정신 좀 차려봐. 침대에서 자자. 테디."

"잭……?"

"그래, 나야. 잠깐만 일어나봐."

"재액……."

 

테디는 잭의 허릴 꽉 끌어안곤 허벅지 사이에 얼굴을 파묻었다. 연신 잭을 부르기에 좀 설렌 잭은 테디의 등을 토닥토닥 두드려주었다.

 

"잭……."

"응, 테디."

"나 힘드러……."

"무슨 일 있어?"

"지금 힘드러……."

"테디, 말해봐. 무슨 일이야?"

 

_웨에에에에엑_

 

"설마……아니지, 테디? 테디, 제발……."

 

 

31.

 

테디를 급하게 욕실로 옮기고, 토사물로 엉망이 된 카펫은 어떻게 해야 할지 몰라 그냥 내다 버렸다. (참고로 피노가 이란에서 직접 공수해온 카펫이다) 욕탕에 앉은 테디는 알몸으로 꾸벅꾸벅 졸았다. 아이고, 이걸 그냥. 밉지도 않고. 사랑스럽기나 하고. 잭은 옷을 훌러덩 벗고 테디를 씻기며 급하게 샤워했다. 2년 전, 약에 취해 테디를 괴롭힌 죗값이라 생각한다. 넌 그때 나를 어떻게 감당했지?

 

 

32.

 

미식가 상을 노리고 베키 샤프와 성급하게 섹스를 했다.

 

 

33.

 

테디 웡이 그 사실을 알았다. 그런데 포르투갈 산 새끼 장어 학살에만 화를 낸다. 테디는 잭 보데인의 자랑인 ‘얼굴’을 죽은 새끼 장어의 수만큼 회 떠버리겠다고 길길이 날뛰었다.

 

 

34.

 

이게 다 입 무게가 한줌도 안 되는 스티븐 데달루스 때문이다. 테디 웡은 여전히 신경 쓰지 않는 눈치다. 이 지점이 무척, 신경 쓰인다.

 

 

35.

 

사실 문제는, 잭 보데인, 자신이다.

 

 

36.

 

베키 샤프에게 테디 웡과 자신에 대한 이야기를 털어놓았다. 베키는 어처구니없어 하며 일단 잭 보데인의 뒤통수부터 날렸다.

 

"그런 주제에 나랑 섹스 했어?"

"네가 날 속일 줄은 몰랐거든."

"Hey, Jack. 그런 의미가 아니잖아. 테디 좋아한다며? 스테디한 관계 원하는 거 아니야?"

"응."

"나랑 자고, 피노 여자랑도 잤다면서?"

"……Yes, I did."

"그럼 대체 네가 한 게 뭐야?"

 

 

37.

 

"으음……없지."

"테디와의 관계라고 해봐야 너랑 섹스하는 게 전부잖아. Come on, Jack. 상처받은 척 하지마."

 

10년 무상. 테디 웡과 알고 지냈고, 섹스했던 지난 10년들은. 그저 긴 원나잇에 불과했다. 그동안 죽은 자식 불알이나 만지고 있었단 얘기다. 제길. 너와 그런 사이가 되고 싶다고 했을 때, 테디는 무슨 생각을 했을까.

 

 

38.

 

주말에 집으로 테디를 불러 영화를 봤다. 뒤에서 테디를 끌어안아 목덜미에 입 맞추며 다정하게 영화를 보고 싶었다.

 

"워- 워- 잭 보데인. 딱 멈춰. 따악- 멈춰."

"왜, 테디?"

"지금 뭐하는 건데? 뭐 잘못 먹었어?"

 

영 못 볼 걸 봤다는 얼굴이다. 정말로 내가 너에게 뭣도 아니었구나. 잭 보데인은 혼자만의 연애 속에 빠져 살았었네. 제길, 미치게 부끄럽다.

 

 

39.

 

자자고 달려드는 테디 웡을, 어떻게 해야 할지, 잭 보데인은 난감했다. 너와 진지한 관계가 되고 싶으니 당분간 섹스는 안 할 거라고 해야 할까? 아니, 근데 좋아하면 섹스하는 거잖아? 이 두 사실의 괴리에서 갈팡질팡하는 사이 테디는 하기 싫음 말고, 하며 돌아섰다. 잭은 창밖으로 보이는 테디의 작은 뒷모습을 바라보았다.

 

 

40.

 

FDR도 바빴다. 단골 바에선 웬 프라이빗 행사가 열린 건지 평소보다 배는 붐볐고, 시끄러웠다. 에이, 오늘은 공쳤네. 테디가 그렇게 생각한 순간, 다소 피곤해 보이는 미남을 발견했다. 나 쟤랑 자야겠어. 잘 거야.

 

 

41.

 

이혼남이란다. 이름은 레너드 맥코이. 벽안은 아니지만 섹스를 아주 잘했다. 의사라기에 전화번호를 받아두었다. 테디 웡은 그에게 20대 초반의 설거지 담당 주방 보조라고 속삭였다.

 

 

42.

 

잭 보데인과 스티븐 데달루스는 미미와 함께 요리 축제에 참가하기 위해 캘리포니아로 날아갔다. 덕분에 놀리타는 3일 동안 문을 닫을 계획이다. 테디의 엉덩이는 집 소파에 늘러 붙어 있었다. 녹차 아이스크림을 퍼먹으며 그저 그런 액션 영화를 보는데, FDR에게서 전화가 왔다. FDR은 주방을 새로 꾸밀 건데 도와줄 수 있냐고 물었다. 그거야말로 테디 웡의 스페셜티였다.

 

 

43.

 

T: 그런게 먹힌단 말이야?

F: 솔직히 100% 거짓말이었어.

T: FDR, 네 주방 쓰기는 하냐?

F: 오……. 터크, 도와줘. 지금 주방에 있는 거 다 버려야 해!

 

 

44.

 

"와우. 별 볼 일 없는 세일즈맨이라더니 지나친 자기 비하였었네?"

 

잭 보데인의 고풍스런 아파트도 멋지지만 FDR의 고급 맨션엔 비할 바가 못 됐다. 무엇보다 100% 스테인리스 스틸 소재로 만들어진 주방. 이 주방! 씨푸드 지니어스에게 필요한 주방이 바로 여기에 있었다. FDR의 카드로 왕창 사들인 주방 기구와 식재료를 정리하느라 테디는 신이 났다. (FDR이 요리를 못한다는 사실은 몰랐다) 정리를 끝내고 참치와 도미를 손질해 초밥을 만들었다. 맛있게 먹은 뒤 커다란 디지털 TV로 영화를 봤다. FDR은 일부러 이전에 봤던 19세 영화를 틀었다. 게이 주인공이 나오고, 심도 있는 섹스 장면이 나오는 영화였다.

 

 

45.

 

스테인리스 스틸 홈바 위에 누워 섹스하는 건 꽤 멋진 일이다. 등에 와 닿는 강철의 서늘한 느낌도 잠시, FDR의 애무를 받으며 한껏 달아올랐다.

 

 

46.

 

테디는 FDR의 위에 타올라 엉덩이를 들썩이고, 테디의 박자에 맞춰 FDR이 허릴 쳐올렸다.

 

 

47.

 

좀 로맨틱해지고 싶었다. FDR은 일찍 일어나 에그 스크램블과 팬케이크를 구워 침대에 대령했다. 하지만 에그 스크램블을 먹은 테디의 표정을 보고, 제 요리 실력으론 로맨스는 어림도 없다는 걸 깨달았다. 이걸 억지로 먹어줬을 로렌이 떠올라 미안해졌다. 밥은 치워버리고 두런두런 이야기를 하며 침대 위에서 한참을 어기적거렸다. FDR은 테디의 등을 살살 만져주고 있었는데 허리의 척추 줄기를 만지니 파르르 떠는 것이, 그곳이 성감대라는 걸 알아차렸다. 씨익 웃은 FDR이 테디를 엎어 놓고 잘록한 등에 키스를 퍼붓는다.

 

 

48.

 

스티븐, 세스와 낄낄거리며 농담을 하는 테디를, 잭 보데인은 자꾸만 훔쳐보았다. 옆에 있던 짐이 눈치도 없이.

 

"테디가 돈 꿨어요?"

"……짐. 다트 판 밑에 서."

 

잭 보데인이 날린 화살촉이 짐 정수리 바로 위에 꽂혔다. 밤 10시. 슬슬 내일을 위해 해산할 때다. 세스와 짐이 먼저 일어섰고, 클럽을 가자는 스티븐의 엉덩이를 걷어차 보냈다. 잭과 테디는 바를 나왔다. 벌써 쌀쌀한 가을바람이 분다. 팔뚝을 툭 치며 신호를 보내오는 테디에게 고개를 저었다. 테디는 가죽 자켓 주머니에서 휴대폰을 꺼냈다. 테디는 연락처를 열어 스크롤했다. 참 자연스럽다, 자연스러워. 원망할 처지는 못 됐다. 잭은 조용히 테디의 휴대폰을 뺏어 제 주머니에 넣었다.

 

"뭐야?"

"내 집에 가자."

"싫다며?"

"자진 않을 거야."

"그럼 뭐 하러 가는데?"

"한 잔 더 하든지."

"넌 술 안 하잖아."

"그냥 좀 가면 안 돼?"

"이상한 놈."

 

 

49.

 

바에서 잭 보데인의 집까지 걸어갔다. 잭 보데인은 왜인지, 조용해서, 테디는 사실 별의별 생각이 다 들었다.

 

"야, 너……. 혹시 죽을 병, 뭐 그런 거 걸렸어?"

 

잭은 픽, 점잖게 웃어주었다.

 

 

50.

 

피노가 남겨두곤 간 와인 중에서 가장 비싸고 맛 좋은 것을 꺼냈다. 테디가 라벨을 읽곤 흥분을 했다. 목이 긴 와인 잔에 따르니 냉큼 맛을 본다. 감탄으로 커지는 까만 눈. 10년. 너무 오래, 먼 길을 돌아왔다는 생각이 들었다.

 

 

51.

 

"테디, 나 너랑 연애하고 싶어."

 

 

52.

 

"……진짜 죽을 병 걸린 거 아니지?"

 

 

53.

 

테디 웡에게 잭 보데인은, 주방 동료이자, 상사이자, 좋은 섹스 파트너였다. 일하는 방식도 비슷하고, 섹스도 잘했다. 섹스를 잘한다는 점에서, 점수를 좀 더 주기로 한다. 잭 보데인과 일하는 것은 재밌다. 그와 자는 것도 즐겁다. 잭 보데인은 정말 섹스를 잘하니까. 이건 “강조”해야 한다. 이 짓을 잘하는 사람은 그리 많지 않다. 하지만 애인? 그런 걸 자신과 하고 싶어 한다니. 스티븐과 짜고 놀리는 줄로만 알았는데. 테디는 놀랐다, 아주 많이.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 존조의 키친 컨피덴셜 X 크리스 파인의 디스민즈워 크로스오버 입니다.  
> 메인 커플링은 잭테디, FDR테디입니다.  
> 그냥 할 일 없는 개그물...


End file.
